You are perfect to me
by SuicidalGummyBear-X3
Summary: Zim doesn't think he'll ever be good enough for anyone...his life mate tells him otherwise


This is ZADR (Zim and Dib Romance) If you don't like it then...why the firetruck did you click on it? o_O'

I own nothing! The song is Perfect by P!nk.

Lyrics= _italic + centered._

If you guys enjoy this songfic, I have two others and I'm working on a third!

Also: I know Irkens are cloned, but I gave Zim parents...don't like it? Go away!

* * *

Sigh. It's been 7 years since Zim last tried to take over the world. He and I have become…friends I guess. We still fight of course, but not as much as we did when we were 11. I never realized how he and I are so alike. I was always trying to lock him into a cage or something…but now the little green guy is my best friend. I can't really call him little anymore considering he's almost the same height as me, he comes to my shoulders and I'm 6 foot.

"Hey Gir," I said softly while entering Zim's house. The little robot squealed and waved franticly at me as I made my way to one of the many hidden elevators that lead down into Zim's labs. Entering the lab, I found it dark and silent for the most part. I followed the sound I did hear to find Zim. Reaching the area that held Zim, I realized that the sound was really that beginning of a song that I knew and the sound of someone humming.

I leaned against the wall and watched the computer screen, silently. I could tell Zim was sitting in his chair, slumped. I watched as the screen showed, what seemed to be, a pictures of Zim from being a baby to after Invader Training and all the times in between. I jumped slightly when Zim started to sing.

_"Made a wrong turn, Once or twice dug my way out, blood and fire…bad decisions, that's alright welcome to my silly life"_

A time when Zim was being held on trial for something he did and him being banished.

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood miss "no way, it's all good", it didn't slow me down mistaken, always second guessing under estimated, look, and I'm still around"_

A time when him getting beaten up at his school on irk; it also showed Zim trying to get his dad to pay attention to him.

_"Pretty, pretty please don't you ever; ever feel like your less than fuckin' perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me."_

A time when Zim was cowering in a corner as his father stood over him yelling about how disappointed he was in Zim for being such a failure; Zim's mother telling him how perfect he is to her afterwards.

"_You're so mean, when you talk, about yourself, you are wrong. Change the voices, in your head make them like you instead."_

A time when Zim sat in front of a mirror writing down everything that was good and bad about him; he came up with more good things than bad.

_"So complicated, look happy, you'll make it! Filled with so much hatred such a tired game; it's enough, I've done all I can think of chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same"_

The time Zim when to a planet to concur it and he had nightmares for months after returning home.

"_Oh, pretty, pretty please don't you ever; ever feel like your less than fuckin' perfect. Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me"_

A time while having the nightmares, his mother came in and again told him he was perfect.

_"The whole world stares so I swallow the fear; the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line and we try, try, try, but we try too hard, it's a waste of my time. Done looking for the critics, because they're everywhere they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair we change ourselves and we do it all the time"_

The time of Zim's mothers' funeral, when the whole Irken race came to it and watched him stare at a blank wall. Zim voice faded out to a point before just dropping off. I walked so I was standing behind him. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I heard him sigh and place his hands on my arms.

"Hello, life-mate," He said softly while standing and facing me. He walked around the chair and wrapped his arms around my neck while mine went around his waist.

"Hello, love." I said while kissing the top of his head. I pulled back just enough to look him in the eye.

"Why do you do this to yourself by going through your memories?" I asked while rubbing his back slowly. He shrugged and looked to the ground.

"So I never forget that I will never be good enough, I guess." He whispered and I almost missed it. I shook my head slightly before bending toward his antennas.

"Don't you ever, ever feel like your less than fuckin' perfect! Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like your nothing you're fuckin' perfect to me" I whispered in his antenna. I gave a chuckle as I felt a purr run through my chest.

"Thank you, Dib."


End file.
